Getting High on Helium
by Irasani-Ikashima
Summary: OK, I apologize to any reader who reads this TT; Really. I bet you’ll read this cuz your really sweet at heart and also bored. WARNING!: DOESN’T MAKE SENSE!
1. HELIUM

OK, let's start with the obvious. I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters in it or helium balloons or Dil Pickles from the Rugrats. However, I do own my "prayer" And Ikashima owns her "prayer" K. Ok yes one more thing...

This chapter is dedicated to Ikashima and Ichikoko who inspired me to finally turn my frown upside down. THANKS GUYS!!

Also, this is JimmyKudoRox, or Korn Korn. My other account was being gay, so I created a new one that goes straight to my brother's email!! Smooth huh? Anyways, I quitted that old story (if you really like it, email me at and I'll try to continue it if I'm free cuz of school TT;;) and started this one. I got this story when I was playing with helium balloons with Ichikoko (comes in the next chapter) and Ikashima and we sucked til our stomachs felt reeeally tingly.

Anyways.. ENJOY!

© by me and Ikashima.

---

"The great hanyou InuYasha, keep me warm all night," I whisper to the side of my bed with Ikashima behind me.

"The great Lord Sesshoumaru, keep me warm all night," Ikashima whispered.

With that, I turn off the light and fall asleep.

LATER...

A few minutes after I said my "prayer" I felt a warm embracement around me. I turn around, still in someone's arms and see that I'm actually in the arms of...

"INUYASHA?!?" I half whispered, half yelled. "What - are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you warm all night, liked you asked me," Inuyasha said.

I blushed by his answer. "But..I'm warm,"

"See what a great job I do?"

"Sure..."

I get up (InuYasha got off, not clinging on like some perv) and see that I'm in a dojo (I know a dojo is a japanese gym, but I'm too lazy to think of anything else!!). Then, a fluffy thing caught my eye. It seemed to be embracing a strawberry-blonde girl next to me.. Wait.. Fluffy?

FLASH BACK!!!

"Great...lord..SESSHOUMARU..."

"IKASHIMA!" I yelled.

She sprung up, with Sesshoumaru rubbing his eyes next to her. "Who, what, where-?" Then she saw me and smiled like a drunkard. "Hello frieeend."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"I dunno," she scratched her head. "All I remember is Fluffy embracing me."

Sesshoumaru elbowed Ikashima in the ribs. "A-hem... 'Fluffy'? Whatever happened to the Great Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh..that," she said. "I got bored. Your name is too long."

"Oh you lazy she-bastard..." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Hel-LO! I'm a BUM!!" she yelled while pointing to herself.

"Payback, 'bum'!"

Then they get forehead to forehead and begin to static with eachother.

I look around, and then I see a shadow outside spying on us. Of course it had to be that pervert, Miroku. And InuYasha, with his dog-like nose, knew he was spying on us.

"MIROKU, YOU PERVERT!!! GO SEARCH THROUGH KAGOME'S BRAS OR SANGO'S ROBES OR SOMETHING!!" He screamed

Man, hot temper, I thought.

"Why should I?" Miroku said from outside. "I'm doing a....survey."

"What kind of survey?" I ask as Miroku come inside and take out Kagome's pink pen and pink furry notepad (scary..).

"Irasani," he said while turning to me. "What is...your favorite food?"

"--;; Ramen?"

"InuYasha? Of course has to be Ramen."

"Duh, ya ass!" He said with his arms crossed.

"Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked, turning to Sesshoumaru.

"static static Pickles.." he said slowly, while turning his head to Miroku. "DILL Pickles.." Then goes back to staticing.

"...Ikashima?" he turned to Iksashima.

"static static PIE!!!" she screamed happily.

"--;; Yes well. And me? Pudding," Miroku said in a drunken tone.

"What kind of gayass would love pudding?!?" InuYasha blurted out.

"Me," Miroku sighed. "Oh, pudding, sounds so sexy when I say it..."

"NU-UH!!! PIE'S EVEN _MORE_ SEXIER!!!!" Ikashima screeched.

"OH YEAH?!?!" Miroku yelled.

"YEAH!!!" Ikashima got away from Sesshoumaru and got forehead- to-forehead with Miroku and started to static with him.

My eyes started to get blurry and my stomach started to get in knots. "OH

GOD I FEEL DIZZY!" Then big huge floating things caught my eye. BALLOONS!! And not some other ordinary kind of ballons...

HELIUM BALLOONS!!!

I ran to one helium balloon that had an InuYasha head on it with its ears sticking out. He had an embarrassed look on his face and I popped it with my teeth and began to inhale one.

InuYasha turned to hear me inhaling and he jumped back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!??" He yelled.

"Inhaling helium," I said with a squeaky voice.

"Oh my god...YOU SOUND RETARDED!!!" Miroku said, who had stopped staticing with Ikashima(because he couldn't put up with a sexy woman. After all, he loves every woman he sees, espacially the young ones like Koharu). "GHASTLY!!!" He made a germ-free finger thing.

"WEEE!!!" Ikashima weeed while running at a helium ballon that had a Sesshoumaru smiling on it. She pops a hole with her nails and inhales.

Miroku stands there confused and Sango bursts in after hearing InuYasha scream for like the 7th time.Then she joins Miroku confused like a drunk idiot.

Ikashima, after getting high on helium, got her hands on my shoulders and slumped. "Hello, frieeeend," she said in a drunken squeaky voice.

InuYasha feels abit curious so he takes a helium balloon that has a picture of him with an annoyed expression. He popped his balloon with one of his fangs and he inhaled. He felt tingly inside his stomach.

"Ehheh heh. That tick-" Finding out that he sounds quite funny, he dunked his head to the side with confusion. "I thound retaaaaaarded."

Me and Ikashima almost keeled over on how he sounded.

"I feel pretty..." Ikashima swooned.

All of a sudden, Kagome burst through the door. "I HEAR SQUEAKY PEOPLE, which would of only come from...HELIUM!!!" She runs to a balloon with her face on it and pops a hole and inhales.

I start to sing. "Hello, mother. Hello father. Fleas and mosquitos, really bother..."

Miroku grabs a balloon that has his and Sango's face on it and inhales. Feeling high, he runs over to Sango, who was busy inhaling one with Kohaku's face on it. He gets on one knee and holds Sango's free hand.

"Oh Sango. Please bear my child.." he asked in a squeaky voice.

Sango squinted at him "... NO WAY!!!" she screamed in a squeaky voice. Sango jumped on Kilala and rode off with 9 balloons in her hand. "HA HA HAAAA!"

We all marvel then after a few seconds of silence, we continue to inhale.

"All of a sudden, I feel sexy!" Kagome beams. She runs out and a few minutes later, comes back with a playboy bunny oufit and starts to dance a sexy dance.

Ikashima clings on Sesshoumaru's arm while he tries to get to the door.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!! PLEASE GET HIGH WITH US!!!!"

Now Sesshoumaru was driven down to his last full youkai nerve so he gave in and inhaled out of Ikashima's balloon for a test. All of a suddden, happiness filled his spoiled youkai, and it was said by Ikashima that his rotten heart grew three sizes that hour...

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Irasani, struck by his hyperness, backed away slowly. "Dude, take a chill pill."

InuYasha walks up to Sesshoumaru looking quite drunk.

"She's right my friend. Just mellooooow out, duuuude.." He does a peace sign and runs off.

"OH NO!!! WE RAN OUTTA HELIUM BALLOONS!!!" Ikashima screamed.

InuYasha got down an all knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Dude, chill out. I can buy more in the present era." Kagome explained.

Miroku sits in a corner eating pudding while Sesshoumaru is eating what seems to be a RugRat (like Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, ect ect).

"Hey I thought you liked Dil Pickles!" Ikashima pointed out.

"I do!" he says. "I snuck into the present era and saw a show called "RugRats" on

so-called TV and that little ningen, Dil Pickles, is oh so yummy."

Me and Ikashima step back slowly..

"I'm not edible..." Ikashima said.

"Tchya, me either," I agreed

---

Well, that's all for me! If you want to use some parts of my story, I'll be glad to let you, as long as you give some of the credit to ME! Thanx!

Ikashima: See? Deep down, she's sweet at times, InuYasha...

Inu: I can't believe my eyes...

ME: --;

IK: I think you made her mad/embarrassed.

Inu: RUN AWAY!!!

THE END..?


	2. More helium

I'm so sorry it took so freaking long. I had tons of homework and I couldn't even touch my computer after I even opened my history book. But now, I have less homework so here it goes.

I don't own anything but my name (Irasani) and Sierra owns her name (Ikashima).

This chapter is dedicated to anime. If it weren't for anime, I wouldn't even know InuYasha Oh well. HAVE FUN!

---------

"Of course I know you're not edible," Sesshoumaru explained. "I'm not that kind of an idiotic youkai!"

"Of course you aren't!" I chuckled. Then I started to think otherwise.

Kagome stood up and headed for the door. "I"ll be back.." She walks out on the trail.

ALL IS SILENT!!

Ikashima coughs suddenly while I start tapping on the floor with my pretty long nails (but not as long as InuYasha's ;) and InuYasha whistles. Then we got an idea. We startedto cough, tap, and whistle in a rhythm while the rest of them (Shippo, and Sesshoumaru) listen.

"Hey!" Ikashima said. "This sounds just like S.T.O.M.P. (A band who uses glass bottles trashcans, brooms ect to make music)!"

All of a sudden, for no absolute reason, S.T.O.M.P. crashed through the ceiling with glass bottles and mops ect ect. They play their music for 13 seconds then leaves all of a sudden.

"Gawd, that was sudden," Ikashima blinked rapidly.

"Really?" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Ya."

CRICKET-NESS

All of a sudden, Ichikoko (Ikashima's older sis) blasts through the door. "WAT UP?!?!?" she shrieks.

Ikashima jumps up and shrieks up with her. "HUMAN PURPLE FILTHY PUDDING!!!!!"

I get up and sing that song from Shark Tale (when Oscar is in front of the whales and sharks and sings that da da da da can't touch this argh! Song) "Da da da da, da da, da da can't touch this. Argh!"

"OO;;" Irasani and Ichikoko drool in confusion. I scratch behind my head.

"So uh.." Ichikoko said. "You got high on helium?"

Shippo, me, Ikashima, and Sesshoumaru eye Ichikoko suspicously. "Yes..."

Suddenly a familiar scream was heard outside. "AGH!! PERVERT!!!!"

"sigh Sango.." we moan. I run outside with InuYasha and Ikashima and there Miroku was, chasing Sango around with his hand in front of him (beware of the holy hand!!). Ikashima, quite aware that she can't make Miroku sit like Kagoma can to InuYasha, she tries and thinks of another strategy.

"MIROKU!!!" she yells while pointing at him. "BEG!!!"

He stops automatically and scrapes against the ground while being pulled by an invisible force to Ikashima's feet. His hand was placed in front of him when he regained his senses. He blinked in confusion and Ikashima stared at her finger, me, and Miroku rapidly. "How the hell did I do that?"

"You made him 'Beg'?" I asked.

She blinked and then jumped in the air. "Oh YEAH! I WHIPPED MIROKU'S ASS (literally)!!! Beware of my finger, Miroku cause I'll be out to get you!!"

Miroku feels embarrased and just turns his back to Ikashima.

"But I don't understand how?!" InuYasha said.

"Well, if InuYasha (ahem) 'falls to the ground' everytime Kagome tells him to cause he has a necklace thingy, Miroku, I'm thinking, probably did because of that necklace thing around his right arm." Ikashima said, like she was a teacher or something.

"Yeha, but InuYasha has a spell on his necklace that makes him do that when Kagome to tells him to 'the definition of laying your butt in an area'," I explained.

Ikashima blinks twice in confusion then crosses her arms. "Oh well. Deal with it. Feh!"

Just as Ikashima said "Feh", Kagome burst through the door with 536.2 (the .2 are tiny balloons) helium balloons.

Everyone (except Irasani & Ikashima) marveled at the huge helium balloons and ran towards Kagome and the balloons.

"GRAB THEM!!!!" InuYasha screamed. They dogpiled the helium balloons and started to inhale the helium. We just stood there in confusion.

"Dude," I said.

"Totally duuude," Ikashima said back to me.

"What are they saying?" InuYasha said with a squeaky voice.

"Who cares?" Sesshoumaru screamed in a squeaky voice. "I'M BITE ME SHMECKSAY!"

Shippo dunks his head to the side. "I thound retaaaaarded..." he said.

InuYasha, having no idea, that Shippo was there, bops him. "WHO SAID YOU COULD FREAKING GET FREAKING HIGH WITH US FREAK FREAKING-" InuYasha was cut off with a slap across the face by Shippo.

"Chill," Shippo said. Then continues to inhale.

"I guess one balloon wouldn't hurt," Ikashima shrugged.

I nodded and we grabbed a balloon each. We inhaled and then Ikashima felt high. She put her hands on my shoulders and slumped. "Heeeelloooo frieeend..." Ikashima said like a drunkard.

"Dude," I said in a squeaky voice (which I shall call SV from this point forward). "My personal bubble (My personal bubble is my personal space. It's bigger than a blimp --;;)?!"

"Oh right!" Sierra said in a SV. "Da bubble!"

"Dude," I said.

"Dude," she said right back.

"Dude."

"Dude."

"Dude!"

"Dude."

"Dude."

We turn around and everyone stopped inhaling and looked at us drooling all over. Then finally InuYasha burst out.

"DUDE!!!" he yelled happilly.

Ikashima smiled and yelled, "Rock...out...loud..."

"DUDE!!!!" everyone shrieked.

"Awesome use of the language..." I said.

"DUDE!!!" everyone shrieked.

"Dude," Ikashima said. "Whats up with everyone saying..."

"DUDE!!!" everyone shrieked.

"Dude, that is getting annoying," I said.

They paused for atleast 3 seconds then whispered silently. "dude."

"--" Me and Ikashima sighed at the hyper group.

All of sudden, for no absolute reason, Naraku blasts through the doors (without his baboon costume for once), looking quite hypnotized in a wayish.

"HELIUM!!!" he shrieked. "And humans. BUT HELIUM BETTER!!"

"Much bettah!" we screamed.

"SHUT UP!!!" he screamed back. "I wanted to say that..."

InuYasha jumped up. "If you want the helium, you gotta go through me!"

"OH YEAH?!?" Naraku asked angrily.

"uhmm...YEAH!!!" InuYasha yelled back.

"You and what army?!" Naraku screamed.

"--;;" Ikashima and I sigh heavily.

"Well only me..." InuYasha said.

"Well that's OK. You're nothing but a mutt," Naraku said. "And-"

"I ONLY SAY THAT!!! ONLY ME!!!" Kouga pops outta nowhere and bops InuYasha behind the head.

"HEY BASTARD!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THE FOR?!?!" InuYasha shrieked.

"Calm down, InuYasha and focus on Naraku," Kagome said and tells Kouga to leave.

"...anyway," Naraku continues. "I'll just take the helium."

"Over my sexy, non ugly, not so out of date, hanyou, bishounen body," InuYasha said with gritted teeth while unsheathing his Tetsusaiga.

"What makes you so special?" Naraku asked.

"I'm sexier than you..." InuYasha replied.

Me and Ikashima got on our 'GO INUYASHA!!', 'KICK HIS YOUKAI ASS!!!' , and 'FOR THE POWER OF HELIUM!!!' clothes, flags, banners, megaphones ect ect and started to cheer him on.

"See?" InuYasha said acting, very important.

Naraku started to get pissed and started to charge at InuYasha off guard.

----------

Again, sorry it took so long!

KORN KORN

continued small play vv

IK: RUN INUYASHA!!!! SHES COMING AT YOU!!!!

Inu: bawls while running

IR: runs with a chainsaw

IK: GAH!!!!! I'M YOUR FRIEND!!!!

IR: a –HEM!! wink wink

IK: .....ahh!

OK...? The...end?


End file.
